unfaithful
by wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey-stuf
Summary: "Rose, I really don't know what to do with you anymore." John said trying to mask his anger


Rose walked into the house and glanced at the clock, it was three in the morning. She let out a long sigh, John was most likely asleep. She hated getting home late but torchwood often kept her working late and she rarely had time off. She knew it bothered John that she worked at Torchwood but she couldn't stand to live a boring everyday life after all the adventures she and the Doctor had shared. When she first got stuck in this parallel universe she had tried working at a shop for a while but she couldn't stand it! Seeing all those people happy with their dull lives. How did they not crave adventure? The adrenaline rush of never knowing what the next day heck the next hour would bring?

It was a constant fight between her and John he didn't like her working at Torchwood in field Ops. It would have been fine if she had a desk job but it frightened him to think that one day she wouldn't come home. She hung her coat and slipped off her shoes. She walked silently upstairs to the bedroom she and John shared. He had fallen asleep with the telly on and a stack of tests he had been grading on his lap. She took the stack of tests and placed them on her vanity. She put on her jimjams and turned the telly off. She slipped into bed and she felt John's arm wrap around her.

"Your home late." He said his voice thick with sleep

"I know I'm sorry love but we were having problems with an alien from the 31st quadrant."

"It sucks never seeing you anymore."

"I know, I'll make it up to you, Friday you and me a romantic dinner." She said.

"I'll cook." John offered, "School holiday on Friday so I can make something extra special for you."

"Sounds like a plan." She sighed and gave him a light peck on his cheek. "Goodnight John, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight my sweet Rose, can't wait till Friday"

* * *

Rose walked into the house she had been looking forward to this day all week but a giolp from the planet werdta had wreaked havoc all through the Torchwood offices that she and her team had to stay until midnight to catch the elusive alien. She had promised John that she would be home at 5 maybe 6 at the latest and she knew he would be upset. She walked over to the living room and there he was sitting down watching telly.

"John I'm so sor-"

"I'm getting real tired of your job." He interrupted her, "you leave at 5 in the morning and your never home earlier than 10. I don't even get to see you! And when we do make plans to see each other you can never make it because something happened at Torchwood. They have over 100 field agents and somehow you always end up staying out the latest! Why can't they get someone else to do it?" Rose could hear the anger behind his voice.

"I am the most experienced person they have." She said trying to speak calmly. She was tired and hungry and she wasn't in the mood to argue with him about her job yet again.

"WELL LET SOMEONE ELSE GET EXPERINCE!" he yelled at her he was angry he never got to see Rose; it was rare he could talk to her. He was often home alone and it bugged him.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT!" she yelled right back. Why couldn't John understand that this was her passion?

"I was talking to Kristie today." He informed her, "You know Richards wife? She said Richard is never home after 8 and Richard is on your team so why the hell do you come home so late?"

Rose pissed off even more because he was yelling at her yelled right back, "I'm in charge of all 100 field agents you prick! I can't come home until they come back! Yeah I love Torchwood but I would rather be here at home with you!"

"Rose, I really don't know what to do with you anymore." John said anger behind his calm demeanor. "I love you but I don't really know how long I can go living like this I might as well live alone for all the attention you give me."

Rose was pissed. She turned around and walked to the front door grabbing her coat from its hook.

"Where are you going?" he asked angrily.

"Out!" she yelled at him she yanked open the front door.

"SEE THIS IS WHAT I MEAN YOU CAN'T EVEN BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH ME FOR 5 MINUTES." He yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

Rose angrily stomped her way to her car and yanked the door open. The nerve of him! It's not like she didn't like being at home with him, it's just that it was hard to get away from work. There was always one crisis or another. She turned on the engine and drove for an hour or so until she found a decent looking pub. She walked in and ordered an Irish Candy.

"Well hello there." Said a deep voice behind her, she turned around and saw a very handsome man behind her. He looked similar to the 9th incarnation of her Doctor only this man looked about 20 years younger than the Doctor she had first met.

"Hello," she said coyly.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing here all by herself on a Friday night?"

"Oh I just had to get away from my troubles; decided I deserved a drink or two, I'm Rose by the way."

"Chris," he told her. Just then the bartender came and Rose reached for her bag, "oh don't worry I've got it." He hand the bartender some cash, "that's a really sweet cocktail." He told her. He watched as she downed the entire drink at one go. "Damn girl," he laughed, "slow down." He waved the bartender over, "2 shots of tequila please." The bartender got their shots ready and Chris handed him some more money.

"Bottoms up," Said Rose. Chris smiled at her warmly and then drank his own shot.

"What?" she asked feeling a little self-conscious by the way he was looking at her.

"Nothing, I've just always had a thing for girls who could handle the strong stuff."

"Oh I can handle anything." Rose said, she was beginning to feel a little buzzed.

"Could you handle me?" asked Chris suggestively.

"We'll just have to find out wont we?" Rose answered pulling Chris up leading him toward the door. Chris walked ahead and led her to his car. He opened the door and waited till she got comfortable on the seat before closing the door. He got into the driver's side and as he drove away from the pub John was the last thing on Rose's mind.


End file.
